<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Concubine’s Plot to Assassinate the King by stellarsenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726305">The Concubine’s Plot to Assassinate the King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarsenn/pseuds/stellarsenn'>stellarsenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Blackmail, Emotional Manipulation, Eren is a concubine, Ereri centric, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Levi centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Nothing serious, Pining, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, but hes also very badass, depictions of war, i didnt want to make any characters explicitly evil, i like most of them, i think thats it with tags, mostly in flashbacks of mentions, not ereri related at all, only one oc but he is the king, the king is a bad guy, the warriors are here, they actually get along with eren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarsenn/pseuds/stellarsenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS </p><p>Levi hated banquets more than anything. Don’t get him wrong, he was more than glad that the war between the Kingdom of Sina and the Kingdom of Rose had ended. What he wasnt fond of was having to spend his nights in celebrations, and parties, and fucking banquets. </p><p>So when they were invited to stay one month in the Kingdom of Sina as a final form of hospitality and as a form of celebration that the war was finally over, he was glad that this was the last thing he ever had to do. He had expected the banquet to be like any other banquet he’d been in the past three months, except that this one wasnt like that. </p><p>Next to the king, he stood. A man meant to stand out amongst the others, clearly a concubine based on hos the king groped at the man’s ass anytime he had the chance. Hell, even Levi couldn’t deny he was absolutely beautiful. </p><p>It Wasn’t until he overheard that conversation. This concubine, this Eren Jaeger, was planning to assassinate the king, and start another war. And Levi was the only one that knew of this. So why? Why was he helping him, instead of getting him locked up?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eren, I understand how you are feeling, but you need to understand the severity of what you will do.” Levi shook Eren as he grabbed his shoulders. His eyes desperately searching for Eren’s as he leaned forward. They’d dance around this topic for a while now, but it had just reached its tipping point. </p><p>Eren had admitted everything to him. Every single detail that Levi already knew from spying on him, was now freely being given to him. Given to him by Eren himself as a form of trust. </p><p>Trust that Levi didn't deserve, especially considering the fact that he knew. That Eren knew Levi knew. </p><p>Levi knew from the beginning… </p><p>“Eren, you are talking about assassinating the king.” Levi continued, his voice bordering on desperate. With reason he was desperate! He couldn’t let Eren go through with this plan, not for the king or some semblance of respect (a respect that Levi never held for the king in the first place), no. None of that. </p><p>Levi needed to keep Eren out of the executioner's block. </p><p>“I know damn well what I am talking about!” Eren snapped, finally looking at Levi, no longer turning his gaze. “I've been thinking about this for months. I have been preparing myself, devising plans with Armin and Mikasa.” Eren pushed Levi’s hands away from his shoulders. “I am more than aware of the severities of this, and the actions that this kingdom will take towards my people.” </p><p>Eren’s voice was unshakable. Strong and determined, just like himself. Two of the traits Levi loved the most about Eren, and currently, the two traits that were going to get him killed. </p><p>Eren’s rage diminished as he looked into Levi’s eyes, taking in the details of his face. “Levi,” he started, his demeanor slowly breaking. Not breaking down, but breaking from his facade. “I need to do this, and I won't let you stop me. After everything he did to my people, when I watched the cities burn and the people scream, when I saw my friends and fellow soldiers and warriors die, I knew exactly what I had to do. When I saw what that monster had done to Mikasa and Armin, there was no longer a doubt in my mind that this was the right decision.” Eren let out a broken sigh, reaching for Levi’s cold hands and holding them desperately, and even if he wasn’t, or if it didn't matter in the end, it even felt as if he was asking Levi for permission. </p><p>Levi sighed. He was going to regret this. He damn well knew he was going to regret this. </p><p>He’d made bad decisions many times in his life, sometimes more than he could count, which was in itself, rather depressing. </p><p>But this? This was going to simply top the ‘Bad Decisions’ cake of his life. </p><p>He didn't care. If it meant being with Eren, he didn't care. If it meant helping Eren, the one man who managed to steal his heart, he didn’t care. </p><p>That’s why, when he uttered his next sentence, there was not one shred of a doubt in his voice. Even if he knew this was a bad idea, his love for Eren trumped any other thought that could go against that. </p><p>“How can I be of use to you, my love?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Kingdom of Sina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erwin, Levi, Hanji, and Miche arrive to the KIngdom of Sina, the celebrations of the war being over, and the new alliance, finally nearing their end. <br/>One more month, and Levi could finally go back home and be free of the stupid festivities and go back to work. <br/>Only when he catches sight of an odd man in the banquet at the Kingdom of Sina, the he realized this month was going to be so much more complicated than he initially planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! I didnt expect the prologue to get such feedback! It really made my day to see the kudos, and comments!! Hell, even bookmarks! <br/>I hope all of you enjoy the first chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Glad you could make it, Commander Smith.” The voice of King Pettre was strong, unwavering, absolutely fitting for a king. His demeanor was also befitting of him, a proud king who got happy out of beating the resources out of small kingdoms, but who was Levi to judge, right? It was more of an anger fuel than it was impressive, seeing all those jewels hang around his figure, decorate his crown and laced in his clothes. Levi knew firsthand that all his possessions were bathed, drenched, and dripping in blood. He couldn’t help but scowl a little — lucky him, that he could simply chalk it off to his usual expression and no one would think much of it. </p><p>For someone who had been at war with them for six years, the king was receiving Erwin and his most trusted allies and fellow soldiers with open arms. “I’m sure we are all tired of banquets and official meetings, especially when not only three months ago we were still at war with each other.” he continued, mentioning the war as if it was a trivial subject for him, and not a horrible period of years in which thousands of people died. “I promise that this banquet will only be for your enjoyment, as our guests, and to show our new relations to the public.” </p><p>Levi eyed the hall surrounding him, not able to hear more of this man’s words. Marble pillars raised the high ceilings, delicate gold markings and designs made their way up along with them, twirling, twisting into vine-like pictures. Levi was sure that if he were to run his hands over the smooth stone, he would be able to feel all the handcrafted ridges in the gold markings. Truly the work of artists, and something that Levi, even in enemy territory — well, former enemy territory — was able to appreciate. The tinted windows shone a colorful, red and orange hue upon the polished stone floors, and the natural light actually made the place seem bigger, if that was even possible. </p><p>Levi felt out of place in the castle, it almost made him sneer. Almost. He wasn’t new to this feeling. Hell, sometimes he even felt out of place back in the castle of the Kingdom of Rose, and he had to be there almost every single day. He settled for simply rolling his eyes; Another action that he could simply chalk off to his common attitude, and a motion that only Hanji caught on to, trying to hide their smile along with it. </p><p>It was definitely fit for a king, the castle that was; As the face of the Kingdom of Rose — along with Erwin, Miche, and Hanji — Levi was meant to behave as the castle demanded it. That meant to be at least nice to the people that crossed him. He knew it would be hard, since, as he looked to his sides at some of the high ranking officers, he could see the faces of men he saw on the other side of the war. </p><p>Tensing up at their faces was inevitable, after all, it was too soon to feel comfortable around these people. Too early to let their guards down, or be too comfortable in the Kingdom of Sina. Not only three months ago they were at war, a war that took the life of thousands from both sides, until both kings finally agreed on a peace treaty, and the fighting finally came to an end. They couldn’t sabotage that, not after so many people and close friends had died. Even if his feelings towards these people were not friendly (not even close to it, he held grudges, and it wasn’t healthy, something that Hanji tends to remind him of constantly), he needed to be on his best behavior for the sake of his home. </p><p>“We appreciate your hospitality, Your Majesty.” Erwin spoke. His tone was level and perfect for the commander and general of an entire army; He was truly a perfect role model to soldiers and commanders all around, almost too perfect. Levi knew what really lied underneath all that perfectly composed demeanor. It may sound rude, but in the end, he was glad it was not the perfect man everyone thought him to be. He would hate to work under someone who was the textbook definition of perfect. “Let’s hope the month we spend here brings us closer together as a nation.” </p><p>The king smiled at him, but Levi couldn’t help but question the true honesty of that smile. He didn’t know the king personally, but he knew a thing or two about faking demeanors, and hiding your true intentions. As depressing as it sounded, he was a master at it. “Let’s hope so, Commander.” when he spoke, his back was already turned to them, and they kept walking by the main hall to the other rooms. </p><p>                                               ————————————————</p><p>Hanji placed their books down on the table with that excitable grin of hers. A table that wasn’t even in her room, but in Levi's room. Levi didn’t want to entertain the thought of Hanji constantly bursting into her room like they often did back in their base. She was the first to get settled into the private rooms they were all given. Hell, she had already changed out of her official uniform and into more comfortable clothing. She was either too trusting of the people in the castle, or confident enough in their ability to fight in those clothes if she was suddenly attacked. Levi knew Hanji and their abilities, it was most certainly the latter. </p><p>They were meant to use the next few hours to get settled, comfortable, before getting ready and going to the hall for the banquet meant to welcome them into the kingdom and into the castle. </p><p>If Levi was being completely honest, he wanted no such thing on their behalf.</p><p>The king had said it himself, they were fed up with banquets, and balls, and celebration parties left and right. Sure, he was more than happy the war was over, but he also simply wanted to rest, and leave behind all the formalities. Maybe even have a cup of tea and try to relax at least, if that was even possible for him. </p><p>Hanji laid back on the bed. “This bed is way too soft.” They said, pressing the pillow on their face. Levi kept sorting out Hanji’s books on the table in alphabetical order, then by size, and finally by genre. He did not turn to look at them as they squirmed on the bed from side to side.</p><p>“Hmm.” he hummed in acknowledgement, simply sorting the books was enough to keep him distracted. If he was alone with his thoughts for too long he might as well jump out the window and disappear from everyone’s sight, never to be perceived again. </p><p>Hanji threw the pillow at Levi, he didn’t budge. “Come on!” they said. “Aren’t you just a bit happy that this is the last month of formalities and banquets before we can actually go back to our jobs?” </p><p>Levi opened his mouth to speak, but a door being opened interrupted him before he could get even a syllable out. He wasn’t one to speak much, so when he was actually stopped before he could speak was a huge pet peeve, but he never voiced it out loud, scared of being chalked up as a whiny stuck up. He narrowed his eyes at the door ready to glare at the sudden intrusion, only softening his gaze when he saw Erwin stand there with an amused smile. </p><p>“You know, Major Hanji, these formalities are actually part of our jobs,” he closed the door behind him. “just as much as sorting piles of paperwork. Which is what we will be doing when we go back.” </p><p>Levi sighed. “Let’s just get this over with.” he wiped a finger under the table, grimacing when he felt the dust pile up under there. “Not to mention I need to clean this room properly if I’m expected to sleep here.” </p><p>“What, is it not up to your standards, Captain Levi?” Hanji teased, but Levi didn’t take it personally. They were different from the other people who most definitely mocked him for it, even if it was behind Levi’s back. </p><p>Levi simply kept his blank stare as he continued. “For a castle, I would’ve expected a better done job than this lousy cleaning.” </p><p>“Levi,” Erwin spoke, turning to look at Levi with a fond look. Levi found his look condescending and glared at him. “I get your rush to clean this room, and I promise you will have more than enough time tomorrow, but I urge you to get ready for the banquet.”</p><p>Levi looked down at his clothes. He was still wearing his official uniform, which was more than enough for him. “There is nothing wrong with what I am wearing.” </p><p>Erwin smiled, so did Hanji. “Sure there isn’t.” Hanji said, throwing themselves back on the bed, letting out a giggle. “It’s not like that and your rags it’s the only thing you wear.” </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. “Because I like wearing them.” </p><p>“I think it’s endearing.” Erwin muttered. </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>After that, they simply stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes, each of them engrossed in their own thoughts. Levi focused more on the fact that they really were in the castle of the Kingdom of Sina. If this was four months ago, his intentions wouldn’t be for a fancy banquet. It would’ve been to assassinate him, to put it simply. </p><p>There was nothing odd from this invitation, their own King back at Rose had done the same, having invited the high ranking generals to stay at their castle as a final show of hospitality and peace for the people. They weren’t treated badly by the servants and workers of the castle, although Levi would call their cleaning lackluster in certain areas, they were still more than capable servants. In fact, they had gone above and beyond, doing things even above their station only to make sure they were comfortable. </p><p>And still, with all these actions made just to keep them happy and comfortable, Levi couldn’t deny a darker energy surrounding the castle. Rumors and stories surrounded the castle and its inner workings, some went from mistreatment of workers to actual slavery. Statements that were proven false over and over again. </p><p>Still, no rumor was born from nothing, that much Levi knew. </p><p>No place was perfect. Especially not the castle of the Kingdom of Sina. </p><p>                                               ————————————————</p><p>The banquet was better than Levi thought it would be. The food was exceptional, it wasn't as obnoxiously loud as other banquets and dinners that he attended in neighboring kingdoms, and the entertainment was, surprisingly, entertaining. The music wasn’t overbearingly loud so that he couldn’t hear the chatter. The dancers weren’t trying to seduce any nobles or showing their bodies, so he didnt have to hear a bunch of noblemen degrade a bunch of people trying to do their jobs. </p><p>Hanji was sitting next to Miche, talking to a random nobleman sitting next to them, and they actually looked engaged in the conversation, while Miche simply looked at them while nodding to their words. They were talking about the new alliance opening paths to new discoveries in the field of science for both kingdoms, since some especial herbs and ‘materials’ for experiments were native to the territories; Walking to enemy territory in the middle of war to look for herbs was something Moblit had to talk Hanji out constantly. Maybe one of the upsides of this new alliance. </p><p>“Are you saying that Belladonna actually grows naturally in these areas? Ive always had to buy them at incredibly expensive prices.” They leant forward, eyes open wide as their mouth hung open in excitement. “That’s amazing! Do you think I could take a bud of it and attempt to grow it in different lands? What if it adapts and morphs!? Wouldn’t that be an awesome breakthrough for herbalism?” </p><p>“I’m personal friends with the blacksmith, and his brother is a very famous herbalist in the city, I could get you in contact with him and see what he does about giving you samples of the Belladonna buds.” Said the man, not at all bothered by Hanji’s exuberant behavior. Levi had to commend him, since dealing with Hanji wasn’t easy, and they definitely were someone you warmed up to slowly. </p><p>Meanwhile, Levi sat next to Erwin, whowas probably the biggest event of the night, and everyone wanted a piece of him. They wanted to know how he was settling in, what he liked about Sina, about he castle, about the hospitality, about himself, about his aptitude and skill as a fighter and, gods forsake him, his damned marital status. It was torture for Levi. Scratch that, he actually preferred seeing people trip over themselves whenever Erwin easily dodged the questions, or flat out refused to answer that. </p><p>So, as a summary, he enjoyed his time, but being expected to make friendly chat with noblemen and high ranking soldiers from Sina didn't sound appealing to him. Especially if the conversation was petty small talk, and he would actually snap if someone dared ask him about his own marital status. </p><p>Lucky for him, the man sitting next to him wasn’t talkative. He looked young, but not uncomfortable, and he didnt hold the usual stiff posture that men with no experience held around more mature colleagues. The man had been sitting quietly, eating his food, and comfortably enjoying the music. Levi felt comfortable sitting next to a man whom he didnt know anything of at all; A quiet, kindred soul. </p><p>When Levi cut a piece of his meat, talking it up to his mouth, he looked at the end of the table, where the king sat alongside his high noblemen of the court. They weren’t seated near the king, at the request of Erwin ( moreso request of Levi, actually, since Erwin knew Levi wasnt really fond of the king), so Levi hadn’t really noticed the king all that much during the banquet. </p><p>A new addition had joined the king’s side. A young man dressed in fine, adorned garments, and who stood close the king. A man who clearly looked out of place from the rest — the rest being the men and women sitting on the table, and the servants bringing the food and pouring the drinks. He wasnt wearing the noble clothing from Sina, the colors even clashed with the aesthetic of the castle, and he definitely wasnt wearing the modest clothing the servants wore as they walked in and out from the banquet hall as they tended to the needs of every single guest. </p><p>The man clearly was meant to stand out when around among the others. Between the sea of greens and golds of the uniforms of the men, and the apparel meant to be in tune with the nation, this man wore reds and purples all over his body, in fine silk and lace to enhance his tanned skin, and a bust corset enhancing his alluring hips — his hips were alluring, that much Levi had to admit. </p><p>When he saw the king’s hand slowly drift from the man’s waist to his behind, it clicked in Levi’s head. A concubine; Or a position with the equal requirements. </p><p> </p><p>Levi looked away, deciding not to catch a view of this man who clearly his job in the castle was to make sure the king’s pride in bed didn't die along with him. He didn't think less of the man in any way, shape or form, it would be hypocritical of him, considering his mother and the brothel he grew up in was basically family for him up until he was eleven; Looking away was out of respect for the man, not wanting the king’s groping of him to be a spectacle, especially not in front of officers from another kingdom. Levi hadn’t considered the King to be the kind to have lovers around the castle, men and women meant to satisfy him as his officials; But as Levi had learned from working around noblemen for many years, they constantly needed their ego stroked. Having pretty men and women at their beck and call for sexual pleasure was something that definitely worked in that favor. </p><p>Levi turned back to his plate, deciding that his food was much more interesting than the king touching his concubine freely in front of almost half his court without even batting an eyelash. Levi let out a small ‘tch’ as he realized that meant this was a common occurrence. He did not want to look at the display, even if they were only teasing touches, he knew what intentions were laced in them. He truly wasn’t interested. </p><p>Unlike the men sitting in front of him, who didnt even hide their suggestive glances. </p><p>“Hey look, the king brought Eren out again.” the man in front of him said to his colleague next to him. It really wasn’t subtle, given that Levi heard him more than clear, in fact, he even pointed at the king’s direction. </p><p>He saw the three men throw suggestive glances towards the direction the man pointed to, and Levi knew exactly who they were looking at. </p><p>Another man, his hair was a bright red and slicked back, smirked. “Every week it gets more and more enticing.” His eyes raked the concubine up and down, before letting out a mocking snicker, “The king really knows what clothes to dress it in.” </p><p>It disgusted Levi. </p><p>The way they spoke of a man as if he was nothing more than a pretty thing to look at, even calling him an ‘it’. How their eyes scanned him up and down as if he was an item at the market. It reminded him of his young years, back when he lived in the brothel with his dying mother. Of how the patrons would speak of the ladies and young women, either mocking them, or speaking of how they were only good to be prostitutes; All because the women worked in the brothel because they had no other option. It took all of his willpower not to end those men back when he was eleven, and it certainly was taking all his willpower not to kick the teeth out of these men in front of him; Especially now, that he actually knew how to fight three men easily, without breaking a sweat. </p><p>Before he could even glare them into silence, the quiet man next to him spoke up. “I suggest you don’t speak of the King’s companion in that way.” The man paused a little before saying the word ‘companion’, it being the least demeaning word he could say. Even the word concubine felt like poison in Levi’s lips if he were to ever say it out loud. He assumed the young man next to him felt the same way. “You know how possessive the king is of him.” </p><p>“No one said we couldn’t look, only that we couldn’t touch.” the red headed man spoke, his smile was twisted and disgusting. If it weren’t for the fact that Levi didn’t want to start another war, he would’ve kicked the smile off of him. Gladly. </p><p>The young man went back to eating, deciding that this argument was simply not worth it. Levi seemed to quietly agree, sometimes people were so ignorant, that even trying to get their head out of their asses was too much work. Levi turned to look at the young man, seeing his frown as he cut the meat with too much force. Levi was relieved that he wasn't the only one disgusted by this behavior. </p><p>Levi sighed, turning to Erwin and placing a hand on his forearm under the table to get his attention. “I will wash up and take my leave. It is getting too late.” he said, and stood before Erwin could answer. </p><p>He didn’t want to cause a scene as he left, simply giving the servants a nod and thanking them for the delicious meal, and stepping away. His years of holding in his emotions helped hide away his disgust. </p><p>Levi shouldn’t have expected anything less from Sina nobility. The kingdom was already rotten to the core, it would make sense for the nobles to be rotten as well — the most rotten of the lot. Even so, hearing the way they spoke of that simple man irked him the wrong way. He had heard worse things, some of them even directed at him, but for some reason, those words specifically brought bad memories, and so he decided to leave. </p><p>True to his words, as soon as he left the hall, he washed up. Cleaning his hands, fixing his clothing, and making himself presentable again. </p><p>The halls were surprisingly empty. The majority of the guards and soldiers were probably in the hall, keeping the king and all their noblemen safe. Only a few servants here and there, and the guards at the end of the halls were to be seen in these long passages and hallways. </p><p>Taking away the fact that Levi hated being here, and dreading the thought of having to stay for a month, the castle was surprisingly pretty. </p><p>The Main Hall had been overwhelming. The high ceilings, the gold designs, the tinted windows, the paintings and portraits; It was all too much. </p><p>The hallways were better though. The carpets and the torches and lamps illuminating cast a beautiful glow, and the light of the moon reflected against the crystal windows. It made Levi smile, even if it was faint. </p><p>He walked down the hallways, going the opposite way of his room, when he stumbled into the castle gardens. Surrounded by beautiful bush walls, differently colored flowers hanging from the top, it gave a comfortable air of privacy to the area. </p><p>Levi closed the glass door behind him, grateful for the lack of guards around so he could relax and walk to the center, where he could hear a fountain. </p><p>As cheesy as it sounded, Levi felt at ease surrounded by nature, and couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips as he passed by a growing apple tree. Even if he didn’t like the Kingdom of Sina, he very much enjoyed the newfound garden. If he could spend the majority of the month alone in the garden, then maybe this trip would be more bearable. </p><p>Finally finding a bench in the middle of the garden, the beautiful fountain finally coming into view, he let out a relaxed breath. “Pretty…” he muttered absentmindedly as he looked at the flowing water. The patterns it created simply captivated Levi, especially under the moonlight. </p><p>Without a doubt, this garden was beautiful. </p><p>Admiring the fountain, he relaxed on the bench, resting his weight on his arms as he laid back, and enjoyed the night air and the faint chirp of the nocturnal birds. This was much better than the heavy, filled banquet. He could relax, and actually enjoy his time at the castle of the Kingdom of Sina. </p><p>“Eren, it’s been too long.” </p><p>Levi stood from the bench, his hand flying to the hilt of his sword in instinct at the sound of the foreign voice. He looked around, hoping to find the source of the voice. </p><p>“Far too long, Reiner.” another voice spoke. Levi quickly crouched, putting all his weight on his steps to make sure no sound came from his shifting as he walked towards the sound. By their tones, Levi could easily deduce this was a clandestine meeting, one he was not meant to stumble upon. His grip on his sword became much more firm, ready to cut down whatever and whoever in case worse came to shove. “Please, rise, I do not wish to see my friend in this state.” </p><p>Levi turned his head around the bush, as careful, quiet, and slow as possible; He most definitely didn’t want to be spotted in case they were hostile. </p><p>His eyes widened. It was the man back at the banquet, the one who had been standing next to the king, and he was standing in front of a man who was clearly much taller and stronger than him. And yet, that wasn’t what made Levi stammer in his movements, it was the terracotta markings in his face. </p><p>The markings of the People of Ymir. </p><p>Eldia. A small kingdom up north, surrounded and guarded by walls that didn’t allow anyone to enter. The walls were a wonder — a military wonder. Fifty meters tall, they stretched as far as the eye could see. </p><p>For a kingdom so small, it had never been invaded, not for thousands of years. </p><p>Well, it hadn’t been invaded, it wasn't just until eight months ago that a successful attack had been executed against them. The stories of what happened inside the now reconstructed walls stayed within the people, but everyone knew it had been a massacre for both sides, and every single soldier from Sina had been killed within them. It was unknown to everyone else how, even with the people of Sina never making it back home, Sina won that battle. They truly were secretive, and the Kingdom of Sina wasn't doing too good on sharing the stories either. </p><p>If this man, who clearly had the markings etched on his face, was here, in the gardens of the castle inside the Kingdom of Sina, it couldn’t mean something good was happening. </p><p>“Eren,” the blond man spoke. “Zeke awaits you. It’s been months, and we know the situation, but we can’t afford to leave you here. You possess the founding within you, if King Pettre found out, it would-“ </p><p>“Spare me your rehearsed words, Reiner.” Eren raised his hands. His demeanor was far from the one he had seen in the banquet, granted he hadn’t seen much, but there was a clear difference. “I know how dangerous it is for you to be here, but if you only came to speak the words my brother sent you with, let him know it’s in vain. I have a mission.” </p><p>“Had.” the man narrowed his eyes, the markings actually making him seem more intimidating. Levi crouched even lower on the bush, doing his best to not bump into as to not shake the leaves. “You had a mission, and you’ve strayed far from it.” </p><p>“Mikasa and Armin are still captured.” Eren said, his tone of voice was commanding and firm, but even untrained to the ear, he was desperate. Clearly not the tone of voice of a man whose job was to be a glorified whore was accustomed to using. “I will not leave until they are free and the three of us can come back together. I have to do what I can.” </p><p>“Eren, your people need you.” </p><p>“They also need Mikasa and Armin. We’re lucky this damned idiot of a king doesn’t know their true stations or else they would be dead.” the concubine spoke, his tone harsh towards the blonde man, but the other didn’t move an inch, simply staring at the concubine as if this was common behavior. A stubborn man. “I have to keep them safe, and I have to ensure that all three of us get out of here alive.” </p><p>“Well considering this is you we’re talking about, it’s a wonder you haven’t tried to rush in and break them free already.” </p><p>The concubine let out unintelligible grumble, looking away before speaking out loud once again. “Armin has a plan, I am simply following it.” He took a small parchment from inside his garments, and Levi saw them exchange letters before they continued speaking. “It will ensure our safety.” </p><p>The man, Reiner, let out a sigh after staying quiet for a long time. “Eren. What about your pride?” Levi saw as the concubine tensed up, his fists balling in anger. “Will you really let that vile man defile your body?” his stone cold voice would have cut through anyone. </p><p>“If Mikasa and Armin are able to come home with me, I will do whatever is necessary.” Eren crossed his arms over the fancy, silk garments, masking his clear anger. “As soon as our way out is cleared, I will simply kill the king. I think that will be enough to reclaim my pride.” </p><p>Levi rested his weight on his knee, ready to fight if he was spotted, but he knew it would be better to leave. Just like every other situation in his life, he managed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, and he couldn’t help but grimace at that. He knew that as a high ranking officer in a, now allianced, Kingdom, it was his job to stop any attempts to the lives of anyone in the castle, especially someone as important as the King of Sina himself. </p><p>Even so, he was never one to follow direct orders if they didn’t come specifically from Erwin, the only man he could trust would never use him in a dirty way; Even if Erwin himself was selfish, he trusted him with his life, and that was no easy feat. And so, he hid there, away from sight from the two men, and he continued to listen to their conversation. </p><p>The blond man let out a strong and long sigh, his shoulders stiffening. Levi could see the cogs turning in the man’s head. “Very well, Eren, I will trust your judgement on this.” He turned his back on Eren, grabbing a rope Levi didn’t notice rested against the wall — it was incredibly well hidden, wrapped among the leaves and its color blended between them, they had probably done this before if they had a sure fire way of not being seen — and he continued speaking. “We will do what we can back in Eldia, but, I cannot promise you we will be able to speak in such a way again.” Reiner looked around, it truly was a miracle that the garden was empty, and they had the banquet to thank for that. “You will have to make do with the spies in the castle to deliver coded messages to you.” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure I can decode the messages of my people.” The concubine, Eren, turned his back as well. “I will see you in the future then, Reiner.” </p><p>With no more words between them, the blond man climbed the rope and hopped out of view. It was now simply the concubine and Levi in the garden, and only Levi knew it was simply the two of them. </p><p>He sat there, watching as the man hid a piece of parchment between his garments, and walked away without a care in the world. Either that, or he had an unshakable will and determination, already planning to kill the king of one of the most influential kingdoms. </p><p>Levi watched as he left through the doors, staying there a few minutes to make sure there was enough distance between them. </p><p>Once he stood from his crouching position, Levi let out a drawn out groan. Just his luck to be the only one to stumble into a plot that could potentially end the King of Sina’s life. A plot that he could either ignore and let happen, or actually tell Erwin and do something about it. It was his job, as a high ranking officer back in his own kingdom, to help the allied kingdoms and territories if anything were to ever threaten peace between them. It was an oath he took when he signed up (when Erwin basically forced him to sign up, but who needs details), and he couldn’t turn his back on it and betray the trust of a kingdom who doesn’t even trust him that much yet. </p><p>Then again, Levi didn’t owe these people anything. After all, these were the same soldiers who slaughtered many of his comrades in the war. </p><p>‘Just like, in return, you slaughtered many of their comrades in the war. That is the horror of war.’ </p><p>Levi shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, he really didn’t have time for this. </p><p>He simply turned around, making sure the coast was clear, and walked back towards the door. With a quick glance towards the moon, he knew it was nearing the middle of night, and he would rather be sleeping than anywhere else. If anything, he could actually sleep on the tough decision that lay ahead of him: </p><p>Tell Erwin about the plot of the king’s life and do something about it, or simply, stay quiet and mind your own business. </p><p>Levi absentmindedly ignored every respectful wave and salute sent his way by passing soldiers who, just like him, had left the banquet and the festivities. He was too focused on his thoughts, and so when he reached his room and made sure it was empty — you never knew how it would be with Hanji — he locked the door behind him. </p><p>“Damn it all.” Levi grumbled, rubbing his temples with his thumbs. </p><p>Maybe the man had a reason to plan the King’s death. He had mentioned he was from Eldia, or at least that's what Levi could logically deduce from his conversation with the blonde man. His hate and anger towards the king could be justified if that was the case, taken from his home in the war and being made into a concubine would be reason enough to be angry towards him; Angry enough to plan his death. </p><p>Besides, the concubine had also mentioned freeing two other people, maybe he was being manipulated into the position. Levi wouldn’t put it past the king to do such a thing. </p><p>Levi shrugged off his clothes, deciding to sleep it off, if he could manage to catch any sleep at all. He could make a decision come the morning, he could ask Hanji for their feedback even, he knew that as excitable as they were, they could keep a secret if it was important — they wouldn’t have made it far in the war in the first place if that weren’t so. Right now, all he wanted was to try and rest his eyes, and pray for the month to be over. Why did it have to be so complicated? <br/>                                               ————————————————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please tell me what you thought of it. I 100% love to read the feedback from all my chapters. <br/>Also!! Follow me on instagram!! Also called @ stellarsenn ,, I’d love to talk with u guys one on one ! So dont be afraid to DM me over there!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Investigation of the Kingdom of Eldia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi is distracted, which doesn’t escape Hanji’s notice. He investigates the Kingdom of Eldia, hoping it will give him a clue on what to do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Welcome to the second chapter, I’m sorry if still seems slow, were still at the exposition stage! Keep reading for more notes at the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turns out, life was never easy for Levi Ackerman, and he really should stop expecting things to at least be easy for him. It was clear to Levi that the gods, if they even existed in the first place, weren’t really that fond of him. Proof number one being woken up by Hanji at the ass crack of dawn only for it to be about breakfast in the hall. </p><p>“Leeeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiii!” she extended Levi’s name an abnormal amount of length. Really, how did she even breathe while saying that. Not even Levi’s best glare — the best one he could muster up just five seconds from waking up — was enough to get them to back off. “Don’t look at me like that! Come on, get dressed.” </p><p>Levi grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at them. They laughed. “I locked the door. How did you get in?” </p><p>Hanji laughed. “Oh please Levi, you should know by now that locks are nothing to me!” she stood from Levi’s bed, throwing the aforementioned pillow back at him with a short chuckle. “Like I said, breakfast for us. We’re being treated like royalty here and I am not complaining.” </p><p>“I am.” Levi said as he sat up from his very comfortable position on the bed. He rarely got any sleep in, the tiredness he felt was not an unknown feeling. Even so, he truly revelled in those three hours he got every night. “I am complaining. Get out of this room, I want to get dressed with at least some feeling of privacy.” </p><p>Hanji turned to walk towards the door without any moment’s hesitation, but their chuckles and giggles were still very much loud enough for Levi to hear. “Fine, fine. I’m leaving.” she opened the door, and before she could close the door behind her, she peeked her head. “You know, for someone who left the banquet early last night, you truly look like we put you through hell.” </p><p>“It’s too early. Do not make conversation with me.” Levi grumbled, once more throwing the poor pillow towards the door in a last attempt to get Hanji to back off. It worked, since they just closed the door behind them, finally leaving Levi alone. But not before saying through the door, “We’re having breakfast together in the garden, courtesy of the king.” </p><p>Levi muttered an ‘of course’, already dreading the probable fuckload of things they were about to do at the castle, most of them only for public show. He really wasn't the man for this, and he didn't know why Erwin wanted him to be one of the officials he invited. It’s true that Levi had a huge role in the war, but he was not a public person. He wanted to crawl a hole on the floor and just stay there, away from these Sina nobilities. </p><p>With great strength of will, he hopped out of the bed, already taking the clothes for the day out of his chest. He didn't bring much clothing, something that he was sure was going to come back and bite him in the ass, but at that moment, he didn't care. If he could, he would simply wear his uniform and hope people were intimidated enough to avoid conversations with him. </p><p>Oh how he hated small talk. </p><p>As he got dressed, the memories of the last night started flooding in. The dread became bigger in his chest, he hadn’t slept it off, like he planned to do, all he did was wonder what on earth could he do. He didn't know anything about Eldia, the damn country was a mystery to all; Many people even said they dabbled with dark magic, or that the gods cursed them. Other theories even included that the walls weren’t made to keep other kingdoms out, but to keep the Eldians in. Levi knew all of these theories, and he hadn’t even taken time to research Eldia, it was never in his interests, and he didn't need to know anything about them regarding the war.  </p><p>If there was something that knew about the mysteries of Eldia, it would be Hanji. They were obsessed with the secretive kingdom, so much so that if someone had the slightest relation with anyone from the kingdom, they would go crazy and start asking questions upon questions. They had books that talked about confirmed knowledge of them, and books that explained theories and where those same theories came from. </p><p>If he remembered Hanji’s words correctly, the only confirmed information they had was because a man had left the kingdom of Eldia to live in Rose with his wife, he wrote the common knowledge of Eldia, a few traditions here and there, the languages they spoke, and its basic history. His story was published in books, and a hundred years later, it was still one of the biggest leads of information they had about the country. </p><p>This did not help in his decision making regarding last night's incident. </p><p>“This month is going to suck ass.” Levi hated having a guilty conscience. He made many mistakes in his life, and he had to learn to stop living with regrets. He knew that if he did nothing, he would regret it. The problem was, he didn't know what to do, because he simply did not know anything about the situation at hand. </p><p>It was frustrating, and even when Levi had already finished dressing himself, he stalled on leaving his room. Barely the second day in the castle, and he was faced with a hard decision. </p><p>Levi knew what he had to do to begin with, and that was to look more about Eldia in the first place. Worst of all, he knew who he had to ask, and he dreaded their reaction most of all. </p><p>Deciding to get breakfast over with, he stepped out of his room, not forgetting to sheathe his sword on his belt. He never went anywhere without it, which proved to be useful, given the fact that if he hadn’t had it last night and he was found out, he would’ve had to fight two men without a weapon. </p><p>~•~</p><p>Luckily for Levi, the breakfast was only for some of the high nobles, and the four of them. Meaning that it wasn't a full table like the banquet, and just barely the king, his daughter the princess, and two of the men of the court of Sina. Levi could only assume they were his close advisors or something of the sort. It wasn’t exactly what Levi would’ve liked of his breakfast, he preferred eating on his own or with his fellow soldiers (fuck, he never thought he’d say it, but he actually missed Oluo’s stupid banters in the morning at the mess hall), but it was a clear step up from the previous night. </p><p>The food wasn’t bad either, they truly had wonderful cooks in the castle. Once again, he should’ve expected that. He wasn’t a fan of Sina, much less of Mistras, they were all stuck up, used to living their life with everything handed to them. It would’ve been more than obvious that the food at the castle was going to be high quality. </p><p>And yet, he couldn’t eat. </p><p>There was a heavy lump on his throat, knowing that somewhere in the castle, the concubine from Eldia was planning to kill the king. </p><p>It wasn’t that Levi cared about the King’s life, but for another war to erupt? Right after the war between Rose and Sina ended in a successful alliance? It wouldn’t be pretty, not for any of the three nations. </p><p>Why was that man willing to risk it all by killing the king? Surely he must understand the actual political implications of his actions. If he didn’t, then why would— </p><p>“...Levi!” </p><p>Levi’s head suddenly snapped to the side at the knowledge that he was being called for. If the pairs of eyes looking at him either with confusion or worry were anything to go by, he was being called for a while already. </p><p>“Hmm?” he let out a small sound of acknowledgement. </p><p>Erwin raised one of his bushy eyebrows towards Levi, but decided not to comment on it. “The princess was curious as to why you left the banquet early last night. That’s all.” he informed him, turning back to his breakfast. </p><p>Levi turned to look at the princess, who not so much as shrunk on her seat under Levi’s blank gaze. “Not my scene.” was all he said, turning back to his breakfast. </p><p>He could see Hanji’s cogs start to turn. Levi wasn’t the most alert of people when it came to conversation, he was often called asocial, or people commented on his aloofness often. It was not uncommon to see him lost in thought. </p><p>Even so, Hanji could notice something was wrong with Levi. Yes, he was a man who spent more time in his mind than on anyone else, but there was a limit to how much someone could sit and not hear their name being called before something happened. It didn’t matter that the king didn’t notice anything wrong with Levi, Hanji did, and they were definitely going to find out why. </p><p>They were just as bored in the castle as the other three. Just because they loved learning new things didn’t mean that Sina was exactly their favorite place — besides, there was nothing to learn about them. </p><p>Breakfast ended early. Being a simple formality, everyone else could leave and do what they must or what they wanted before noon arrived. There was a festival on the streets, and the king and his guests were invited to come (‘invited’ meaning ‘expected’ to come, and everyone knew that). </p><p>Levi was the first to leave, leaving his area spotless and closing the door behind him without so much as a glance towards his companions. He didn’t care, they all had their stuff to do. Erwin and Miche probably had discussions with the king and his advisors. Even if they were here simply for formalities, they were also the face and representatives of the king, and meetings were something they were bound to have anyway. </p><p>Only Levi and Hanji were the ones free to do what they desired around the castle before noon came. </p><p>Levi really hoped Hanji would mind their own business and leave him alone to his own research. In other circumstances, he wouldn’t hesitate to ask Hanji if they knew something about a certain obscure topic, 99% of the time, they most definitely had basic knowledge on them. </p><p>Eldia was something they were absolutely obsessed about. If Levi were to ask, no, if Levi were to so much as mention it around her, then he’d be on the other end of one of Hanji’s long rants of facts and theories, including some of their own in the mix. </p><p>All in all, it was something Levi wanted to avoid at all costs. The less people involved, the better. After all, only he knew of this threat against the king, and he didn’t want to actually ruin a war, or get in the middle and have things pinned on him. He couldn’t really do jail again, he didn’t have the time for this. </p><p>A sharp grasp on his shoulder was enough to tell him that no, Hanji wouldn’t leave him alone. He was foolish to hope for anything otherwise. “So,” they started, leaning forward and into Levi’s personal space. “what was that?” </p><p>“What was what?” Levi asked. Swatting Hanji’s hand away from his shoulder, he kept walking forward and past them. “And get out of my personal space, you haven’t washed your hands yet.” </p><p>“I- What? How did you know!?” They ran after Levi. </p><p>“You just gave me the confirmation I needed.” Levi didn’t stop in his stride, walking towards his room instead of the library, like he intended to do so. “Keep your hands to yourself.” </p><p>Hanji caught up to Levi, walking besides him now. “Don’t avoid my question. What was that?” </p><p>“What was what?” Levi asked once more with more emphasis, and probably a bit of bite to his words, but Hanji was unfazed. </p><p>“You were out of it during breakfast.” </p><p>“It’s too early. Of course I was out of it. Do you expect me to be chatty?” </p><p>“Oh, are we getting defensive?” </p><p>Levi glared at Hanji, but didn’t stop walking. She was right, Levi was getting defensive, and he himself recognized the fact that he was slightly more out of it during breakfast, but he didnt expect Hanji to be so focused on his mannerisms. All he knew now is that Hanji wouldn’t drop the subject unless they got a good enough excuse for his distracted behavior&gt; He was simply too busy to come up with excuses. </p><p>He stayed quiet on the matter. </p><p>“Okay, now you are giving me the cold shoulder.” Hanji muttered, more to themselves than to anyone else. Levi was half inclined to mutter a ‘good observation’ but he settled on not doing so. He needed to shake Hanji off, he didnt have barely enough time to stop an assassination attempt; An assassination attempt that wasnt his to stop anyway. </p><p>Oh how he regretted this month already. How he wished he were back in his house, in a room that he was 100% sure would be thoroughly cleaned, and he could lock the door without the risk of lock-picking-hanjis. </p><p>They reached Levi’s guest chambers in miraculous silence, Hanji actually staying on the hallway instead of intruding inside Levi’s room. </p><p>“I will be in the room cleaning. Don’t interrupt me. If you need something of me, ask Erwin.” He said before shutting the door in Hanji’s face, only yo be responded with a boisterous laugh coming from the other side of the door.  Hanji was definitely having a good time. </p><p>Levi knew it was a matter of time before he actually had to ask Hanji for help, he just hoped that with some mild research he could find out exactly what he needed of this man without actually having to come in contact with him. It was better when the person you were investigating and tracking didnt even know of your existence. </p><p>If he wanted to know more about Eldia and its secrets, a brief look at the castle library was not going to be enough. Not by an inch, and if there was anyone he trusted in this castle, it was Erwin, Miche, and Hanji. </p><p>Levi had to admit there was a small hope of doubt at the back of his mind. Hope that the concubine was saying it in a fit of wounded pride. Many people said things they really did not wish to say, but then again, many people have underestimated others, only to be proven wrong at the end. Levi himself was underestimated often, and he was not about to do the same to a young man who was clearly not okay with his current… situation. </p><p>If he asked Hanji for help, it would be like admitting that there truly was a threat in the castle. A war threatening one, and he was one of the first ones who desired the opposite outcome of it. They were in this castle, for better or worse, to celebrate the ending of the war. Only for this concubine — with well placed anger, Levi frustratingly added — to threaten the king of one of the most powerful kingdoms. </p><p>Asking Hanji for help made it real. </p><p>Having waited for the longest minutes of his life, and once he made clear that there were no threats of Hanji around the hallways nor near the west tower, he made his way towards the library. </p><p>The library was one of the castle areas they were granted unrestricted access to, in a show of trust, sharing their knowledge with their kingdom, even if in such a small way. At least that's how Erwin phrased it when they were making their way towards the castle. At the moment, Levi didn't give a rat’s ass about the library and its supposed unrestricted access, even now he couldn’t care less. </p><p>He had to admit that the library was going to become his holy grail when it. Came to information, and he was more than sure that at least some documents about Sina’s attack on Eldia were to be found on the library, even if they were censored to hell and back, something was better than nothing. </p><p>The library was three stories tall, with an open ceiling who bathed the library with natural light, only tinted by the see-through stained glass on its opening. Levi had to actually take a moment to appreciate the sight. </p><p>If Sina were to have at least one redeeming quality, Levi just decided it would be the castle library.</p><p>As Levi walked through the rows of the bookshelves, he could see the organized books divided by height, alphabetical order, and even color. If it weren’t for the faint layer of dust atop those same books that accumulated from lack of use, Levi would’ve found the sight close to perfect. So he was a perfectionist when it came to organization, so what, it just meant he appreciated seeing things where they belonged. Seeing those books definitely scratched that perfect itch, and as he ghostly ran a hand through the titles of the books, he almost forgot what he came there for. </p><p>The Kingdom of Eldia. Books on the Kingdom of Eldia. </p><p>The library was empty, apparently not many guests decided to take their stay in the library, which made this search much more better for Levi. Avoiding conversations with people by being blunt was trul;y a way to get people off one’s back effectively, but it was better when there were no people to drive off in the first place. </p><p>Finally reaching the history section, he looked at the titles and the organization with more intensity. Sure, the information on Eldia was limited, but every kingdom had their own copies of books regarding other kingdoms, and it was obvious that the information on Eldia on this library would add to the information they had back at Rose. </p><p>Once again Hanji came to Levi’s head, making him clear his head by shaking it. Now was not the time to start asking Hanji for help. </p><p>‘History of Eldia as an ally to Sina’ ‘Eldian Mysteries’ ‘Eldia’s Known History’ </p><p>Yeah, there weren’t many books, and as far as Levi knew, this would probably be some watered down knowledge of what he actually wished to know. He needed documents regarding the war Sina waged against the military walls of Eldia, giving him some sort of clue as to why this apparently important concubine was here in the first place. </p><p>Grabbing all the books he could fit in his arms, he made his way towards his chambers, later during the day he could look for the documents. Maybe even bring it up in conversation with the king; If Levi knew nobility, and he sadly did, they would take every chance they got to boast about how great they were. </p><p>Leaving the library, he came face to face with the same red headed noble he sat in front of at the banquet. His face was as annoying as last night to Levi. It wasn't until his eyes drifted to the man’s companion that he had to do a double take. </p><p>The concubine was with him. The same eldian concubine that was speaking of killing the king to regain his pride now stood next to this noble avoiding as much eye contact as he could. </p><p>“Oh!” The man spoke, stopping in his tracks when he saw Levi, and grabbing the concubine harshly. Y the arm to make him stop walking as well. He looked surprised at the sudden stop, but didn't even spare Levi a quick glance. Levi thought nothing of it, it would be better if the concubine didn't even acknowledge Levi’s existence. “Captain Levi, from the kingdom of Rose! What a coincidence to see you here, given that we sat in front of each other at the banquet.” </p><p>Levi kept his gaze firm, looking at the man straight in the eyes without faltering. He gave him a quick nod of acknowledgement. “Your name eludes me.” </p><p>“Section Commander Bierhals,” he introduced himself, “You left early last night at the banquet, did you happen to go anywhere else after that? I hear the gardens were empty, you could’ve visited them.” </p><p>Levi had to admit that, as annoying as he was last night, and as proud as he held himself, he was also a good host. Levi could see from his peripheral vision as the concubine tensed up a little at the mention of the garden. Whether this Bierhals did it on purpose — most likely he didn’t —Levi had no idea, and he decided not to dwell on it much. </p><p>“Not my scene. I was tired.” Levi answered, making his way to walk past them, but Bierhals kept talking. Levi had to stop himself from outwardly showing any form of annoyance. </p><p>“Books on Eldia? Does it capture your interest?” </p><p>Levi had to thank the many years he spent on the underground for his ability to lie and bullshit his way out of a situation where his cover may be blown. He didn’t have anything to hide from the noble, but the man he was thoroughly investigating was standing next to him. </p><p>Levi turned to the man once again, and this time, he could see the concubine looking right at him as well. He was no longer hiding his gaze, or acting disinterested in the conversation at all. Unlike Levi, he didn’t know how to hide impulses or interests well it seemed. Levi gave him a once over, looking at him up and down — he was probably used to nobles looking at him so, and Levi took the chance as well to pretend. </p><p>He was good looking, incredibly fit as well. It was no wonder why all these people looked at him as if he were a meal to be devoured. </p><p>He didn’t shrink under Levi’s gaze, having his own gaze on the books he held in his hands. Another weak spot. Would he figure him out if Levi lied and said it was simply a passing interest? It was a very vague lie, and he had to be more specific if he wanted to clear suspicions from this concubine in the first place. </p><p>Levi looked back at Bierhals, “Section Commander Hanji has been researching the mysteries of the kingdom of Eldia for years,” he started. It would be more believable if he snuck in truths, instead of outright lying. “I am simply borrowing some books so they can read them in their spare time. I’m aware that the information is different from the one we have back in Rose. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” </p><p>Bierhals quickly raised his hands apologetically. “Of course, sorry for stopping you.” he said before turning around and dragging the concubine with him by the arm. Levi looked at his back for a few seconds, before turning himself and walking towards his chambers. </p><p>~•~</p><p>He’d spent the entire morning reading those damn books, only to find information that he already knew from listening to Hanji ramble at insane hours of the night. </p><p>‘The Kingdom of Eldia is a mystery to all other kingdoms around the continent. Its immense walls keep everyone from getting in, and it has been that way for the entire documentation of its history. As far as everyone knows outside of the walls, there are three erect walls inside Eldia, and all of the external sources have come from the outermost part of those. Meaning, our information on its government and royalty are close to non-existent, and solely reliant on theory.’</p><p>All of it was basic information. He knew all this already, he was sure there wasn’t a single child back in Rose who didn’t know all of this already. Had he wasted his morning refreshing information? Would it have been better if he just asked Hanji in the first place instead of looking for information on his own? He really should have looked for the war documents first. After all, it wasn't like he had all the time in the world, and he knew that. They were staying in the capital for a month. Not a few months, not a fear, just one single month. Would he be able to even do something on his own without accidentally starting another war with Sina or worse, a war with the elusive Kingdom of Eldia? </p><p>Rubbing his temples, Levi groaned. He wasted time, and he knew it. He wasn't the strategist or anything closely related to it. He was good at making decisions he himself wouldn’t regret, and carrying out what needed to be done, but he very much preferred leaving the strategizing and planning in the hands of people he trusted would do what was necessary. Erwin was one of those people. </p><p>Half a day of researching — if it could even be called so — and all he achieved was nothing, he didn’t even come to a conclusion on what he had to do. He didn't even have time to spend the afternoon doing gods know what, because he knew they had to show their faces at the festival, show the people they were finally allies. </p><p>‘Look mommy, the people who killed our father are here! Hurray!’ Needless to say, Levi wasn't thrilled about the whole situation. If he could avoid the festival and simply sit and talk to Hanji, he would take the chance, no questions asked. Alas, it would be better if he left it for the night, since he couldn’t exactly skip out on what Erwin called their duties — as dumb as the formalities were — to investigate a kingdom. Especially if Hanji was involved. </p><p>Levi stood from the chair — thank god he cleaned the room as well, since he now could touch surfaces without feeling grime coat his fingers — and made his way towards the chest he brought his change of clothes in. As few as they were, at least they served their purpose. </p><p>Before he left the chambers, he made sure to look away at the books before anyone could see them. </p><p>Sure, it had been a brief glance, but now the concubine knew who he was and that he was researching Eldia. No matter how well executed that lie was, he knew the man was being cautious, and he’d done nothing but raise a small suspicion of him if his plan were ever to go awry. Levi didn't put it past the concubine to sneak inside his chambers to take the books and halt his investigation. </p><p>He also didn't put it past Hanji to do the same thing, but simply to irk Levi more than anything else. They seemed to really enjoy spending their time annoying the shitbrains out of Levi, at least that's how he saw it. </p><p>Levi also made sure to lock the door with the key, and take it with himself before he left. </p><p>He needed to find a way to ask Hanji for help, they only had one night to discuss every possibility possible, and the time would catch up to them soon enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1, Yes, Hanji goes by both They/Them and She/Her. I like that their gender is up to interpretation and thats how i view them. <br/>2, Even though that this fix is barely starting, It already has 8 bookmarks and 30 kudos and you guys have no idea how excited that makes me to keep updating and keep seeing how you guys react to it. <br/>3, To piggyback ride off of that, even though its starting, it is also already planned completely in my head, and a few chapters are also already written,,, I can say 100% that i will finish this fix, and you guys wont have to read an unfinished fix hdhdfakjfa </p><p>Again, thanks for reading!! You can find me on instagram by @ / stellarsenn, same as here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Involving Hanji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi decides to ask Hanji for help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter un-beta’d. I apologize for any mistakes present!! This chapter is a bit short, but we’re still in the exposition, and I’ve been posting every 2-3 days instead of weekly (I will soon fall into a weekly routine of uploading),,, I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Levi thought the banquet had been overwhelming, then he wasn't prepared for the festival. </p><p>There were street vendors crowding the decorated streets, banners and flags of every color adorned the streets in what may have been a beautiful sight, were Levi not absolutely tired. There was live music at every corner of the plaza, with actual musicians playing traditional songs, and others were simple civilians playing their own instruments to give more life to the plaza. There were even entertainers from the Sina traveling circus doing their stunts to impress the children that walked by, who watched with adoration and amazement in their eyes.</p><p>Erwin, Miche, Hanji, and Levi were seated in a private box along with the king, the princess, and his advisors. He’d seen many nobles in his lifetime hide away in their little private boxes every time a festival was in full bloom, or a coliseum had a fighting match. He’d never been in one of those boxes himself, and now that he was, he felt oddly claustrophobic. </p><p>They weren’t really allowed to leave either. They weren’t exactly holding them captive, but they were kept there under the premise that if they were to step out, too many people would crowd around them and cause them some sort of injury. If they wanted something, a servant or guard would simply fetch it for them. They were to simply watch the festival from a high, safe distance. </p><p>It wasn't that Levi wanted to participate in the activities of the festival, not even close. Anyone who turned to look at his face could easily deduce that thanks to his sour expression. </p><p>“Well, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Hanji’s mocking voice broke through the silence in their corner of their stupid-noble-box. It probably had a name, but Levi couldn’t be bothered to learn the name of something he was pretty sure never going to use again. </p><p>Levi turned to look at Hanji, eyebrows drawn together in the beginnings of a scowl. “You know this isn’t my preferred scene.” He said in the lowest tone he could without exactly making it a whisper, he didn't want to draw secretive suspicions from the advisors. He could see the tentative glances they threw to Levi’s way. It was clear they don't really trust him yet, and Levi didn't expect them to. </p><p>Hanji shrugged, leaning back on the cushioned booth they were sitting in and looking outside to the streets. “Even so, you have to admit it's nice seeing the people celebrating the end of the war.” </p><p>That was one way to put it. </p><p>Levi had seen the public shrine that the people erected to honor the fallen during the war. He knew every single one of the people walking around with smiles on their faces had lost something during the war, or lost someone during the war. And Levi was a direct cause of that. </p><p>There is no saying who kills who when you’re on the battlefield. When your only thought is of surviving, you cut down whoever you need to cut down so that you may go back to your family in one piece. And Levi had been an expert in keeping himself in one piece at the expense of many enemy soldiers who stood in his way. </p><p>Why had he agreed to come to Sina in the first place. The entire place was just making him feel confused. He didn't know whether to feel guilty for ending the lives of many soldiers who were probably just fighting to meet their children back home, or whether to feel angry at the fact that just as he killed many soldiers from Sina, the soldiers from Sina had killed more than hundreds of people back in Rose. </p><p>People that Levi cared for were now six feet under thanks to the ruling hand of the king who now sat less than ten feet from him. </p><p>The sudden feeling of indifference that was washing over Levi the past 24 hours were instantly replaced by a seething feeling too hot to quell. He understood why this alliance was made, to stop the fighting between the kingdoms, but it really was because the king of Sina was close to losing and didn't want to be stripped of power. It was all self-preservation. </p><p>The king didn't care about the soldiers that died. </p><p>Levi looked away, clenching his jaw. “Yeah, it's nice to see the people alive and well.” </p><p>Levi’s thoughts instantly drifted over to the concubine, and his plan to assassinate the king, and how another war was sure to spark if he succeeded; If another war were to spark, all these people would be submitted to more unnecessary bloodshed. </p><p>Levi needed to stop him without causing an uproar amongst the people. </p><p>He leaned over to Hanji, careful not to draw any suspicion among the guards around the king. “When the festival is over, meet me in my room, I have something important to discuss with you.” He said casually. </p><p>Levi could feel Hanji’s sudden surprise at his statement, but if they had any tells that accidentally showed the guards they were having a secret conversation, Levi wouldn’t know. All he had to do now was wait until the festival was over to finally form some sort of plan with someone. </p><p>~-~</p><p>“I really can't believe you invited me to your room Levi.” Hanji spoke as they sat on the chair excitedly. Levi had half a mind to throw them back out, but he really couldn’t let this pass him by. He needed Hanji’s input and knowledge, and now was the best time to ask them. “Must be something important if you wanted it to be so private that even Miche and Erwin couldn’t know about it.” </p><p>Levi sat next to her, looking at his hands on the table. “Yeah well, I can’t exactly tell them. At least not yet.” </p><p>Hanji leaned forward, their expression now suddenly calmed. It was too off putting for Levi. “Oh, so it's truly serious.” She muttered, more to herself than anything else. “What is wrong?” </p><p>Levi took a deep breath, getting ready to recount the events that happened merely last night was making it real. It all felt like a problem Levi had been shouldering for months now, when in reality it had been a mere 24 hours. </p><p>“Last night I left the banquet early,” Levi leaned back on his chair, deciding to avoid eye contact with Hanji and looking out at the window. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, beautifully showering the room in golden light. It felt too relaxed and peaceful for the storm of emotions inside of Levi. The weather never agreed with his moods, just another proof that the gods weren’t fond of Levi. “It really wasn't my scene, and Sina nobles are just too annoying for me to handle. Did you happen to catch a sight of the man that accompanied the king?” </p><p>Hanji was clearly confused by the question, not exactly seeing how those things correlated with each other but not interrupting his line of thought, they simply gave Levi a sharp nod of acknowledgement. Clearing their throat, they spoke up, “Only in passing. Heard some of the nobles who live near talk about him so I passed him a glance, but I didn't focus my attention on him. Why?”</p><p>Levi sighed. This was going to be a lot to explain. “When I left, I made my way towards the royal garden. I stumbled upon it as I was exploring the hallways. It was empty, no guards were watching over it, so I decided to sit in front of the fountain. I overheard a conversation I really wasn't meant to hear.”</p><p>Hanji outwardly groaned. “Levi, what happened?” </p><p>“Oi!” Levi resisted the urge to smack them over the head. “You’re acting as if I am prone to getting in trouble.” </p><p>“You were a thug, Levi.” </p><p>“Years ago.” Levi narrowed his eyes, shaking his head to get back on track. “Not the damn point, four-eyes, let me finish.” Hanji made a sound of acknowledgement. “It was the concubine, he was meeting with a man from his home country.” Before continuing, Levi took a small pause, knowing that what he was going to say next was going to send. Hanji into a frenzy. “Hanji, he is from Eldia. He was meeting with a fellow eldian. I saw the marks of Ymir on their faces.” </p><p>Just like he predicted, as soon as the word ‘eldian’ left his mouth, a dark gleam sparked in Hanji’s eyes. They leant forward, their hands desperately grasping for Levi’s shirt as the leant forward. It was all in the blink of an eye, and now Levi was mere inches from Hanji’s crazed face. “What do you mean they were eldian!?” They asked, desperately looking for answers anywhere on Levi’s face. “Do you mean born and raised there? Were they simple descendants as the ones back in Rose? What were they meeting for!?” </p><p>Levi was bombarded with an assault of questions, and worst of all, he could feel Hanji’s breath over his face. He pushed them away. “Don’t touch me. Don’t be so loud either, you never know who might be listening, this needs to be kept secret.” </p><p>“Levi!” They stood from their chair, a crazed smile now cracked on their face. “This is amazing! Do you know the amount of information we could gather from him if we were to talk to him? Oh, how I regret not having my parchment with me right now. Whatever, I can buy some from the market and start making notes here. I’ll add it to my research back at home. Oh, will I even be able to remember all the questions I have about Eldia!?” </p><p>“Hanji!” Levi raised his voice, now truly exasperated with Hanji’s diverted attention from the topic. He knew this was important to them; They’d spent the majority of their life obsessed with the secret lives of the eldians. Levi knew Hanji stayed awake at night mulling over theories, connecting them with the information they already had. </p><p>This was their lives work. Levi understood that, but this wasnt the breakthrough in research that Hanji wanted. This eldian concubine was planning to kill the King of Sina, and as much as he hated the king, he couldn’t let him be killed. </p><p>Levi stood from his chair, following after Hanji, who had started pacing in the room. Grabbing her wrist, he tugged on her to get her attention back on him. “Listen, this is important. We cant focus on the fact that he is an eldian, because truth is, if we talk to him, we might make matters worse.” </p><p>Hanji looked disheartened for a second, but quickly recovered. “You’re right. You were saying?” They sat back down at Levi’s guide, waiting for Levi to sit back down as well. </p><p>“Do you remember the attack Sina launched against Eldia? I believe this concubine man, I believe his name was Eren, is being kept here by the king against his will. Some men back from Eldia are trying to get him back, they were speaking about a mission, about two more eldians captured in the dungeons.” Levi let out a sigh. “The concubine is planning to assassinate the king, as a way to restore his pride.” </p><p>Hanji froze on their chair, leaning back, totally dumbfounded, they didnt say a word. This was a new one for Levi; He’d never seen Hanji stay quiet after shocking statements. She’d always been one to start thinking of possibilities to expand their research, and their brain was always brimming with ideas. This time, though, they were completely quiet. Levi could see the thoughts forming in their head, but nothing was coming from their mouth. </p><p>Hanji looked at the ceiling for a split second. “Did he say when he was planning on doing it?” They asked. </p><p>Levi shook his head. “No. They spoke of a plan and a mission, but never went in details about it, at least not out loud. They exchanged letters.” </p><p>Hanji nodded. “If this assassination is done while we are here, then the blame could be pinned on us and another war with Sina could break out between us. If this concubine is smart at planning their moves, he will do it while we are here.” They stood from their chair, making their way towards the door, Levi quickly grabbed their wrist. “Wh-“</p><p>“Where are you going!?” </p><p>“To tell Erwin-“ </p><p>“No.” Levi pulled them back to the table. “This stays between us. I do not wish to get more people involved, especially not Erwin or Miche, they are spending too much time with the king. As much as I trust their ability to keep a secret, I wouldn’t want them to have to keep one in the first place, understand?” </p><p>Hanji looked like they were mulling the options in their head for a split second, before nodding and relaxing their body. “Fine. Then I guess its just you and me, Levi.” They smiled, truly smiled at Levi. Sometimes he wondered how they could stay energetic and optimistic when grim events and plots kept happening around them. “You said they exchanged letters?”</p><p>Levi nodded. “Correct. Not only that, the man with the marks on his face spoke of spies in the castle delivering coded messages to the concubine. The concubine also spoke of one of the men trapped in the dungeons who was in charge of making the plans, that he was simply following them.” </p><p>“Probably hostages from the battle between Sina and Eldia.” </p><p>“We have to be careful of when we talk about this.” Levi rubbed at his temples. “These chambers seem private enough, but we will need to meet constantly for it to work and kept exchanging progress of the plans.” </p><p>“For now, we need to get our hands on those letters.” Hanji took out one of the notebooks in the pockets of their coat and an ink pen. Without a moment to think, they started writing at lighting speed. “It wont matter if its written in eldian, I am completely sure that I can decipher it. We need to intercept the messages.” </p><p>“He will know something is up if his letters suddenly start disappearing.” </p><p>Hanji gave it a bit of thought for a moment, before they finally shrugged. “If his letters suddenly do start disappearing, what will he do? Complain to the guards?” </p><p>“He could speed up his assassination attempt in a moment of desperation, most likely.” </p><p>“With the missing information?” Hanji shook her head while deep in thought, no longer looking at Levi, but at a blank on the wall. “No. If he’s waited this king is because there is a plan. He has something to lose if he’s reckless.” </p><p>Levi groaned. “If the king of Sina were to keep me captive and forced me to suck his dick I too would plan to assassinate him.” </p><p>Why was Levi taking the concubine’s side now? </p><p>Hanji looked at Levi, raising their eyebrows in question. “We’re not doing this for the king. I know you didn’t ask for my help because you’re desperate to save the king.” </p><p>Why did Hanji have to be so damn smart when they wanted to be? </p><p>Levi waved his hand in dismissal, not a yes and not a no. He left it hanging in the air. “I know. I will steal the letters, but we need to find where he sleeps first. He must keep something as important as that near him.” </p><p>Hanji was silent for a long time, clearly thinking of every single option and weighing the pros and cons of each and every one of them. When they finally looked at Levi with a cheshire grin, Levi felt like he made a mistake asking Hanji instead of Erwin. Erwin never asked him to do stupid shit like Hanji usually did. </p><p>“You’ll have to follow him around, find where he keeps his important stuff, and when he is not in his room, sneak in and steal the letters.” </p><p>Erwin never asked him to do stupid shit like that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this chapter!! </p><p>You can find me on instagram by @ stellarsenn !! Please follow me and DM so I can freely talk to the people who read my work !! </p><p>Please comment!! I’d love to hear your feedback, opinions, or just what you thought of the chapters !!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are appreciated to receive the feedback and what you will love to see from this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>